


Do You See What I See

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: This piece is just fluff. I'm trying to help combat the angst I know the last few episodes of the season are going to heap on us. Ed wants to reassure Oswald that he's the most beautiful man he's ever seen. He wants Oswald to be able to see himself as he sees him.





	Do You See What I See

"You are so beautiful Oswald," Ed whispered reverently as his hands ran from Oswald's shoulders down his arms. "I so wish you could see yourself as I do." 

A soft blush colored the dark haired man's cheeks as he shook his head. "You're delusional Edward Nygma," he said softly, looking away from Ed's gaze. 

He moved Oswald so that they were standing in front of the full length mirror. Standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders, Ed gave a soft sigh. "Look at yourself, Oswald," he said softly. "Look at your beautiful skin. I've never seen or felt skin as soft and smooth as yours." He reached up to stroke his cheek with the back of his fingers. His touch was gentle and it made Oswald's eyes flutter shut. "Open your eyes, Oswald," he kept his tone gentle, pressing him closer to his chest. "I want you to see what I see."   
Green eyes opened, and he looked at the image reflected back to him. He saw Ed, standing so tall. His cheekbones so pronounced, his lovely brown eyes shimmering with adoration. It made Oswald's breath catch in his throat. His husband was gorgeous. He tried his best to ignore his own reflection. Feeling as though he looked small and unappealing next to Ed. 

Ed leaned down to whisper in his ear, his hand stroking down his arms. "You are so handsome Oswald. Your eyes remind me of the ocean when a storm is brewing. Such a beautiful shade of blue and green." He softly nipped at his earlobe, before moving down to his neck. "I'll never grow tired of telling you how handsome you are." 

Oswald's cheeks remained a deep shade of red. He never quite knew how to take compliments. No one but his mom had ever been one to do it, that is until Ed came along. He wanted so desperately to believe Ed's words, but for so long he'd been called a freak. A cripple. So many other hurtful names. And words always hurt worse than any beating he had endured. He tried his best to focus on Ed's words and actions. Trying not to think about all the bad stuff. 

"My little bird," Ed cooed, his hands coming up to Oswald's chest. A large palm spread across where he could feel his heart pounding. "Your heart is beating so fast. It's fluttering against my hand. Is that because of me?" 

Oswald nodded, before leaning his head against Ed's shoulder. "It happens whenever you're this close to me. Even after all these years. I never get tired of being in your arms." 

Ed chuckled softly, his lips finding the throbbing pulse point in Oswald's neck. "I know the feeling. I still find it so hard to believe that you decided you wanted to be with me. After everything..." he trailed off, refusing to bring up the dark moments from their past. None of that mattered now. They had built a life together. One that was far happier than either of them could have imagined. With a smile still on his lips, Ed leaned down so he could pick Oswald up. He cradled him against his chest, carrying him bridal style towards their bed. The sudden sensation of being lifted up made Oswald shriek, his arms coming to wrap around Ed's neck. 

"This is why you like that I'm smaller than you," he teased. "Because you can just manhandle me all you like and you never break a sweat." If anyone else had tried to lift Oswald like that, he would have lost his mind. But then again, Ed had always gotten away with a lot where he was concerned. 

"That might be part of the reason. The other is that you're just so damn cute. I could just stick you in my pocket and carry you with me everywhere," he teased, causing Oswald to blush further. 

"I am not cute. I am ruthless and blood thirsty," he pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. 

"Oh yes, my evil little bird," Ed laughed, laying him gently on the bed before kissing him slowly. Crawling up Oswald's body, he laid his much taller frame over him, continuing to kiss him. Ed stroked his hair, feeling his heart swell with such love. 

Oswald couldn't stop himself from moaning softly into his mouth. He brought his good leg up to drape around Ed's waist, pulling him as close as possible. He loved the heat from the taller man's body. He loved the way he smelled. He loved every single thing about him. But most of all, he loved that he was completely devoted to him. 

Ed's hips pressed down against Oswald's, a soft whimper escaping his lips as he felt how hard Oswald already was. "Is that all for me?" he purred, nipping along his jaw. 

"Only for you, my darling Edward. It's always for you. You are the only person in this world that matters," he replied, moving to cup Ed's face so he could look at him. 

The intensity of Oswald's gaze stole Ed's breath. So much love was reflected back in those green eyes. "Oh Oswald," he hummed, his lips finding his again, keeping Oswald pulled close. "I love you, my little bird. Only you." 

Oswald swallowed hard, trying not to tear up at Ed's confession of love. It always caught him by surprise, even though he's heard it millions of times by now. His fingers tangle in the dark brown locks at the back of Ed's head, kissing him again and again. He can't get enough of his husband's lips. Of his long, lean body pressed against his smaller frame.   
Ed's hips rocked against Oswald's, drawing a low moan from both of them. He knew Oswald hated to be teased this way. He was always so desperate to feel their bodies completely bare to each other. The slick press of their flesh together would cause him to whimper and beg. And to Ed, the sound of his partner begging was music to his ears.

"We're both wearing far too much, love," Oswald purred, his fingers tugging at the buttons of Ed's shirt. He was impatient as always, eager to get his hands on what he wanted. As Ed's chest was exposed to him, Oswald leaned up, kissing along his skin, nipping and biting. His husband was by far the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen and he always wanted to make sure he was aware of the effect he had on him. The leg that was draped over Ed's hip tightened, pulling him closer to the smaller man. As far as Oswald was concerned, he could never have Ed close enough. 

Pulling back from his lover, Ed moved off the bed to strip. He went teasingly slow, his eyes never leaving Oswald's as he moved. Giving him a saucy wink, his pants and boxers kicked off, his hand slipping over his cock as it springs free. 

Oswald just groans, his hand sliding over his clothed erection. He can't take his eyes off of him as Ed keeps stroking himself. "Ed please," he whines, quickly tossing his pants off the bed, and shrugging out of his shirt. His hands roam over his pale skin, sighing at the contact. "I need you, husband of mine. I need you to make me feel beautiful." 

There is no way Ed can resist such a plea from this man. He's powerless to deny Oswald anything. Not just in the bedroom. Crawling onto the bed, he advances on Oswald like a predator. The need and desire clear in his big brown eyes. "Tell me what you want, little bird," he purrs, his hand trailing up the inside of Oswald's thigh. 

"You Edward. I want you," he sighed, reaching to pull his lips down so he could kiss him. His tongue trailing over Ed's bottom lip before he sucked roughly on it. "Please. Don't keep me waiting, my love." 

Reaching over across Oswald he grabs the bottle of lube from the drawer. He squirts a healthy amount into his palm, stroking his hard cock. Oswald watches him the entire time, his mouth hanging open as he palms his cock. He can't wait for Ed to be stretching him, filling him so full with his length. He knows it will feel like heaven, and it's something he always craves. 

Ed grabs Oswald by the hips, pulling him closer. As he leans down to kiss him, he presses his cock into him, slowly pushing just the head in. Oswald breaks away from the kiss, breathless as he clutches at Ed. "Ed please," he sighs. "I need more. Don't tease. Teasing is mean," he whimpers, his leg hooking over Ed's hip. 

Moving a bit harder into him, Ed has to bite his lip as the sensations overwhelm him. Oswald is so hot and tight around him, it's hard for Ed to focus. He presses his face into Oswald's neck, inhaling the scent of his lover. "Oswald, you are so perfect. So beautiful," he whispers, his tone of voice reverent as he praises him. "You are the only man I could ever desire like this. The only man I could ever love." 

His words leave Oswald speechless, tears glistening in his green eyes. No one has ever said such sweet things to him, and he knows Ed means every word. He can see it reflected in his eyes. He kisses him with reckless abandon, his hips arching up to meet his thrusts. Oswald is filled with so much love that he can't quite seem to find the right words to express how he feels. He just holds onto Ed, his hands roaming over his back, his eyes locked on Ed's darker ones. 

Slipping his hand between their bodies, Ed's long fingers wrap around Oswald's cock, stroking him, fingers sliding up over the head of him. The action draws out a delicious moan from Oswald's lips, the dual sensation of being filled and the teasing touches to his cock almost enough to make him come right then. But he holds back, waiting for his husband. He can tell by Ed's pace that he's drawing close. He knows it won't take much more for him to finish. 

Ed's eyes go wide as his orgasm seems to slam through him. His fingers move faster over Oswald's cock, trying to coax his orgasm from him. He's panting and near growling as his hips continue driving through the after shocks of his orgasm. 

The look on Ed's face is enough to push Oswald over the edge. He arches up into Ed's fist, coming over his hand and his own stomach. His face is flushed and his mouth hangs open. Pressing his head back against the pillows he watches as Ed licks his fingers clean before gently pulling out and laying down next to him. Pulling the smaller man against his chest, Ed lays there trying to catch his breath as he pets Oswald's hair. 

"Do you see how beautiful you are now?" Ed asks, his fingers stroking softly over the bridge of Oswald's nose. "You're a divine creature, my Oswald. I love you so much, and I will all the days of my life." 

The declaration leaves Oswald breathless. He nods, his eyes filled with tears once more. Stroking Ed's cheek at first all he manages is to nod, but he eventually finds his voice. "Edward Nygma," he starts softly, "you are the reason I wake up every morning. You are the reason I smile every day. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'm so proud to call you my husband. It took us a lot to get to this point, but I will shout it from the rooftops every day that you are my husband and I love you with all that I am." He presses his lips to his once more, fingers brushing through his brown curls. "I may not ever see myself the way you see me, and that's ok. Because I know you love me just as I am."


End file.
